bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji Takeshi
'Kenji Takeshi '(武検事, Takeshi Kenji) is a Human who has inherited Fullbringer powers. He is a Detective of the Osaka Police Department who actively seeks to solve murders of various degrees, specifically the mysterious death of his father. Appearance Kenji’s appearance is rather classy and elegant, exercising his formality and desire to stick out from the rest of the crowd. He wears a black tuxedo jacket with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath, along with black dress pants held together by his white belt with an ornate oval buckle. He has a thin build, while being relatively tall. He has orange eyes and a moderately pale white complexion. The most distinguishing part of his appearance was the Smiley mask that shrouds his facial features and the fedora which rests on his head that hides the majority of his dark black hair. He is always seen carrying around a lighter that has his name enscribed into its silver surface, a treasure given to him by his father before his death. Personality Kenji is calm and tranquil in most situations, hardly letting anyone or anything get inside his head, even if one were to throw countless insults. He is fairly alert at all times, keeping an eye on anyone and everyone for suspicious activity, never remaining insecure and always ready for the unexpected. He has a positive atmosphere about him, while being somewhat carefree and lives in the spur-of-the-moment. However, even with his happy-go-lucky attitude, Kenji can sometimes act rather opportunistic and seems to lack any sort of heroic ideals other than find the murderer of his father. While he is always seen as a person who can be friendly, those who do something to hurt those he cares about such as friends or family, or have done things that simply cannot be forgiven, even by a higher being; he will show no remorse or hesitation in giving them the judgement they deserve. He also developed a bad habit of smoking, using it as a form of stress releasing. He begins to take the form of a whole new identity while owning and wearing the mask, that seemingly called to him. He has used the mask to become a vigilante of justice to defeat crime, even if it means he must become what he seeks to destroy, doing what the police force that he served could not do, even the without legal authority as a detective. Being a highly skilled detective, he could think just like the criminals themselves after gaining adequate experience in the field, just by simply observing the crime scene. Kenji is an extremely right-wing character. He deeply believes in moral absolutionism and objectivism, where good and evil are clearly devined and evil must be violently punished. Kenji presents his views on right and wrong as starkly black and white with no room for compreomise. He has alienated himself from the rest of society to achieve these aims. Using the police department as a network to further his goals and gain information kept out of the hands of commoners, he is very crafty, while remaining serious and devoted being to eliminating crime wherever it exists. He holds deep contempt for behavior he considers immoral and is openly derogative of people who do not share his unwavering views, deriding them as "soft". He is often seen as an anti-hero due to his goals of justice or peace, but through means of violence. Politically, he is anti-communist, anti-liberal, reactionary, and a strong naturalist. History Born in Osaka, Japan, he was raised as a child to a father who was the Chief of the Osaka Police Department. Living up to high standards, he was raised to lead in his footsteps and succeed him and bring the family honor. This meant he would have to succeed in school and be at the top of his class. But, Kenji was rather rebellious during his younger years wanting to be his own man and live up to his own desires rather than follow his fathers footsteps. His grades were not the best through Middle School and High School and he often would go play with his friends rather than study and become well versed in the world of work that his father desired him to be. Often grounding Kenji, his father refused to let him live his life away, for this was another opportunity for the family continue to have a position of notoriety and fame. This led to hostility and occasional disputes between his father and Kenji, but his mother supported his decision to be a free man and choose his own path in life. Kenji received a lighter on his seventeenth birthday with his name engraved into its silver surface hoping he would happily accept the gift, but he was not satisfied with it originally. It reminded him of all the disputes they had experienced together only causing him pain. Storing it away in his closet to never be touched again, it was out of sight out of mind, until his fathers mysterious death a year later. There was no evidence or clues on the crime scene that would move the case forward, it was left in the dust never to be touched again with seemingly hopeless results. This eventually led to become a source of inspiration for him as it gave him a purpose in life. Going to college and working hard, he quickly excelled in the area of Criminal Justice, where he learned much of what he could apply in the field of the police force. While Kenji originally despised his father, he grew up to become a detective and solve the case on his own, hoping the clues he may find would lead straight to the killer where he could deliver justice that was well deserved. Due to his family's connection, he was given access to any resources he may need as long as he would not focus solely on it and would devote his work elsewhere as well. The lighter given to him on his seventeenth birthday that he once deeply disliked, he now found himself taking it everywhere he went, as it was the only thing his father had given him. He viewed this object almost like his father, who would be smiling knowing that he followed in his footsteps, but it happened only due to his death. This was the life his father wanted him to have, and after years of arguing and pain, he finally came to accept it. After developing a strong bond with coveted lighter, it came to his attention that he was not an ordinary human as he came to develop his Fullbringer powers without even knowing its nature. This led him to question who or what he truly was, knowing only he could figure out the answer. Plot Powers & Abilities Fullbring 'Illumination Blaze '(イルミネーションブレーズ, Iruminēshon Burēzu): Kenji's Fullbring is known as "Illumination Blaze" which is summoned through his strong attachment to the lighter he often keeps in his tuxedo jacket pocket. It is a Clad-Type Fullbring, therefore Kenji wears its power, granting him its abilities. He possesses the ability to generate and transfer internal energy from a higher temperature through thermally conductive mediums (slower in insulated environments such as air) to another object of lower temperature. This is known as the heating of an object, or Thermal Conduction. The power takes on the appearance of a bright green flame that is the result of the heat generated from his ability. Not only does it generate and transfer internal energy to another object, it has the ability to break down the structure of the object into basic particles given it has been exposed to the generated heat for long duration of time. The internal energy produced at sufficiently high extremities is more than capable of breaking objects down into basic forms of matter. Through intense molecule vibration due to the increasing temperature, these particles begin to diffuse and collide with each other increasing the temperature. Thermal Conduction takes place in all forms of matter including: solids, liquids, gasses, plasma, and even spirit particles making this ability a very unique and versatile. Category:Human Category:Characters